Hearts of Steel
by FairyArt
Summary: AU: Every single person has a guardian angel and Levy knows it's true when she meets her demon. A wild man, surrounded by danger. He won't guard her soul, he will devour it but he will do it in the most passionate and intense way possible.
1. Chapter 1

"Case closed!" The judge said firmly as he put down the gavel. Startled by the man's powerful and cold voice, Levy's lips formed a straight line and she tried her hardest to keep all the tears in despite the merciless stings she felt in her eyes. The sound that was made by the little gavel is the sound that made Levy realize she doesn't have a family anymore. Not a complete one anyway.

She got up as fast as she was able to in her state and headed for the exit. She wanted to leave the room right away. She already felt like she couldn't breathe. Everyone was looking at her with fake pity, like they were all expecting to see her burst into tears. Well, of course she's going to cry, her parents got divorced right before her eyes.

But she wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing tears in her eyes, she didn't want to look weak or vulnerable. As she made her way out, ignoring everything and everyone and keeping her sad brown eyes fixated on the ground, she heard a voice. The voice she hated the most in that moment.

She stopped but didn't turn around. Her hands turned into small fists when she felt a slight touch on her shoulder. Forehead frowning, rage in her eyes, she decided to look at the woman she once called her mother.

"Dear.."

"Don't call me that!" her voice was low and angry. "You don't have that right anymore!"

"Levy.." The tears were blurring her eyes and the fact that she didn't know what to say annoyed Levy even more.

She was ready to leave again, but the woman caught her arm. She pushed her hand away and her fingers were already shaking from rage and other mixed feelings she had.

"What do you want?" she was yelling, but she didn't care. Every soul in the room was looking at her, either curious or stunned.

"Levy, I'm so sorry!" The woman looked at her daughter, her cheeks and eyelashes wet from the tears. She was biting her lip trying to find some words to say. "It's just that.."

"It's just that money is more important to you, right?" Levy finished the sentence for her. Maybe she didn't know what to say, but Levy had a lot to tell her.

She looked at her, the woman she once considered perfect. A role model. Such a beautiful, elegant woman but God, so fake and selfish. She always loved luxury, always acting like such a lady, stylish and all. She just never had the conditions for a luxurious life. Levy's father wasn't earning enough to keep her satisfied and a simple life for Levy's mother just wasn't life anymore. She put up with it for eighteen years, until she found someone able to make her happy from every point of view. Levy looked over the delicate shoulder of the woman standing in front of her and saw the tall, serious man. He didn't look happy, he looked.. almost sad, especially when he saw Levy's face so full of hatred. He felt bad for taking her mother away. Pathetic.

"Are you done? Those fake tears won't impress me, you know.." Levy's voice was cold and the woman froze hearing her. Her ocean blue eyes were blurred by tears and Levy was so happy that she had her father's eyes. The woman opened her mouth, but again, nothing came out.

"Bye mom! Have a nice life." She gave her one last hateful glare before turning around and leaving the room.

Her father was already waiting for her in the car. Levy ran down the stairs of the building, almost tripping a few times. She was more than ready to get out of that place. Her grandmother, the mother of the woman who gave birth to her – because she'll never again call that woman her mother – shouted for her to stop. She didn't. Once she reached the car, she went in and slammed the door shut.

Her father wasn't moving at all, he was looking at nothing and everything at the same time. The girl felt her heart sinking for the tenth time that day but tried to keep it together. She put her hand on the man's shoulder, finally getting his attention.

"Don't worry, dad. It'll be fine, the two of us will be fine, you'll see." Levy knew that wasn't going to happen but she still smiled, hoping that her old man will feel better. Ever since her mother left them, they both fell into darkness. Levy was always a well behaved kid. She always did her homework, she never skipped classes and she never got home late. Still, she was just a normal teenager, she liked being a rebel every once in a while. She never went too far though. Her parents never had to step in to get her out of a bad situation. But now.. well, things are on a different level. She's partying a lot, she gets drunk as often as she can. As long as she forgets about her fucked up existence, she accepts those things. She's not as friendly as she used to be. She's a lot more serious now, a lot more aggressive. Wild even, but behind her new attitude lies a ruined soul.

Her father smiled back but it didn't take long for the serious, pained expression to return. Levy saw that his eyes were finally focused and she turned to look at whatever her dad was looking and she saw her again. The man she left them for had his hand around her waist as she was walking with small steps, face still wet with tears. That guy she's with is no Adonis, there's nothing impressive about his looks really. He is tall and well-built but his posture is not the best, his sense of fashion is too serious and it makes him look older than he is and the serious look in his eyes is just creepy. But Levy's mother didn't care about stuff like that, she only cared about the guy's bank account. Money means happiness for her after all. It's so obvious. Although she claimed that she ended the marriage because her husband wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Big fat lie. No one believed that. Compared to the specimen beside her, Levy's father is a real man.

Tall with a body that can make any woman stare and intense brown eyes which compliment his skin perfectly. His amber hair makes him look so handsome and exotic. He looks incredible and Levy's never been happier to realise how much she looks like him. Well, except for the hair.

The girl looked at the other man with disgust and it may very well be the hatred in her heart, but in her mind the guy looks like a monster. How much of a gold digger can she be to choose a man for his money and leave the one who can still make all the teenage girls swoon despite being almost forty years old? Not counting the fact that there's also a child she's abandoning. Levy is starting to realise that she was always a problem for her. Sure, she loved her but she regretted having her. She would've left her father long ago if she didn't have a child.

The woman looked at her daughter for a few seconds before Levy closed her eyes to calm down. She really doesn't want to get angry again. Her mother hoped with all her heart that Levy will decide to come with her, she hoped Levy would choose to leave her father and accept that bastard's money. As if. In that respect, she was nothing like her mother and that made her so happy. Money never interested her.

The girl knows that her mother loves her but she can't wait to get away from her, to forget her existence. That perfect face of hers annoys Levy to no end. She's like a true goddess but her perfection is ruined by the one she chose as her lover. All those years, she thought she was the perfect woman. She always wanted to be like her, to look like her. Levy has some of her features, but her body is different. Her height is impressive if you think of how small she is and she's not curvy either. She always thought she looked like a ten year-old. Levy clicked her tongue just looking at her mother. She's thirty-seven years old and looks like a freaking model. Strangers always think they're sisters and every single time her mother was considered the beautiful one. Levy felt like she was way out of her mother's league, at least that's how she saw herself. Her skin being way too pale, boring brown eyes and her wavy hair has a weird shade of blue that she hates right now. Her mother's long hair has an elegant shade of blue and she always kept it straight. It makes her look younger. Her skin is the right amount of pale and her face is so delicate and just.. perfect.

"Let's get out of here!" Her voice a lot weaker now. She can't stand those eyes full of tears anymore.

The car started to move and Levy heard her name being called in the distance. If she knows something for sure, is that her mother regrets losing her, but that makes Levy happy. She really hopes that she'll never be truly happy. She hopes she will suffer just like she and her father will from now on.

The car is moving fast and the woman she once called her mother is now just a black dot in the blurry distance.

* * *

Months passed, the summer is coming and Levy really has no idea how all that time went by so damn fast. Actually, she's not even paying attention to see if it's day or night outside. She rarely goes home now and when she does, her father is not there. And if he is home, by some miracle, he is completely drunk, most of the time looking at their family photos. How can he even do that? How can he look at her? She needs to burn those stupid pictures one day. She needs to erase her from their lives for good.

At the beginning, Levy's father tried to be strong, for her of course, but it didn't work for long. The man was suffering and he started drinking trying to numb the pain in his heart. He lost his job as a firefighter and of course, they have no money now. No matter. There are other things that keep Levy alive anyway. She met some people and they take care of giving Levy what she needs. She parties a lot, gets drunk or worse, commits a lot of light crimes and she ends up at the police station because of those. It's a dangerous life but she's still alive because of it. Her father understands her behaviour but every time he goes to save her from going to jail, he looks at his daughter with such sad eyes and it's unbearable for Levy. Her dad thinks it's his fault and no matter what Levy says, she can't convince him otherwise.

The woman she regrets loving for eighteen years, still tries to get close to her. She sends a lot of gifts and every gift is more expensive than the previous one. Clothes, shoes, watches and even a car for her birthday.

A month ago, when Levy was finally eighteen years old, she wanted nothing else than to forget about everything and everyone. She wanted to go out with her new friends and not care about a damn thing. That was the plan until she saw the black car that was parked right in front of her house. It also had a big red bow on top. It was the type of car Levy loved, the type of car she always dreamed of having but in that moment, she only felt rage. So much rage. She got inside the car and drove to a lake outside the city. She accelerated right before she got out of the car and the vehicle was sent flying into the lake and sunk slowly to the bottom like all the other things she got from that woman. If people knew how much money was at the bottom of that lake, the water would crimson red because of all the people killing each other in order to get those things.

Levy herself thought of jumping in that lake and she had with no intention of coming back up but something stopped her every time. Something told her that there are some things that still need to happen.

* * *

They need money. Otherwise they risk being thrown out of their small apartment in New York. There's a big pile of utility bills on their coffee table and those explain why nothing in their house that works with electricity functions anymore. The water and the gas are next although Levy doesn't really care. Their home is now just a building where they rest whenever their bodies refuse to cooperate.

The girl that was once happy, friendly and smiling all day every day has changed completely. Her new and hectic lifestyle hasn't changed just her attitude, her body suffered changes too. She only eats when she feels too weak. Her only source of food being drugs and other similar substances. She lost some weight although the small amount of fat she had on her legs and tummy before was never visible. The size of her chest didn't change so it looks a little bit bigger now, but small compared to her bottom. That's one asset she always had. Her hair is a bit longer now so the wavy effect it had isn't as strong as it was a few months back. How funny. Now she looks a bit like that woman. It's something she tried to achieve for so many years and now when she despises her like never before, she actually resembles her. Her new behavior makes her look more mature, even a bit dangerous and that gives her a sexy aura which has a lot of guys drooling for her. That's something Levy never knew she was capable of doing. Despite her newfound sex appeal, she keeps her distance from all the guys looking her way. If she finds herself in a situation where there's even a slight possibility of her getting hurt, she immediately turns around and runs. She has romantic relationships with a lot of dangerous substances, but not with people. At least drugs and alcohol won't leave her.

With all these new changes, Levy can finally say that she's the beautiful sister and not her mother.

* * *

School starts in about three weeks and that thought terrifies Levy. It's so weird considering that not even a year ago, she loved going to school and learning new things every day. She doesn't want to go there now but her father said he will force her to go if he has to. He still has some authority over her. The main reason she refused to go to school was the fact that everyone knows her story and everyone will compare her to her mother. She's okay with having some skin and blood under her nails if someone dares to tell her she looks like that treacherous woman.

"Lev.. Levy!" The girl heard her name, muffled by the closed door. She opened her eyes and she immediately felt an awful burning sensation coming from them. Her whole body was shaking. Her addiction became very strong and she might even have some health problems, not that she cares. She fell in a black hole and she like the darkness surrounding her.

Levy closed her eyes again feeling a terrible pain in her stomach which is most likely caused by hunger. She tried to go back to sleep but she heard her name being called again followed by a strong bang that came from her wooden door.

"What?!" she screamed, getting up from her bed. She rubbed her neck that lately took a lot of damage from all the poisoned substances.

"Dear, please come out. We need to talk." Her father's voice spoke calmly and that's when she actually realised he was on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" The girl asked with a rough voice. The same voice she's been using the last few months. She forgot to speak calmly the same way she forgot how to smile.

"Just get up and come to the living room, please!"

Levy knew he wasn't at the door anymore when he said those words. She got up rather fast and muttered some not-very nice words. The sudden movement made her gasp loudly and she covered her forehead with back of her hand. She was barely able to stand on her own two feet. Her room was a disaster and she almost tripped because of the many clothes scattered all around. She can't remember if she even tried to clean up the room after that woman left.

She felt weak and numb. Her vision was blurred as if a layer of mist covered her eyes. She never felt so goddamn awful and she needs a dose of something. Fast. The energy and euphoria she had a few hours back must have vanished while she was sleeping.

She made it to the door and opened it slowly. She went to the bathroom first and she was quite surprised to see that all the other rooms were clean unlike her room. Actually, the fresh air surrounding her clearly stated that a cleaning session has happened not too long ago. There were also some lights on. Levy has no idea how her father earned the money to pay their bills.

She entered the bathroom which surrounded her with the same clean air. Levy feels a little lost as a few things don't connect in her brain. She didn't pay attention to her house lately but she's pretty sure it wasn't so clean a few days ago. She remembers it being a total disaster just like her room.

When she got to the sink, she covered the tap with her small hand despite not being very sure of her action but again, she was surprised when a strong, crystal clear gush of water came out causing a sound that was too sharp for Levy's ears. She splashed some water on her face although some of her metal rings and leather bracelets made that job quite difficult. She was still wearing the clothes she wore outside. A pair of ripped jeans and a simple black top that looks painted on her. She wears a lot of black clothes these days.

She's not the same Levy McGarden she was a few months ago, that's for sure. The one that always woke up with a smile, greeting everyone while looking at them with warm brown eyes, the one that loved school and dreamed of a successful career, the one that used all her energy for dancing and thought that her only problem was her height.

Now, her body is the only good thing she has. Everything else went to hell and well, she doesn't really care. She doesn't care about anyone or anything. The poor girl feels she has no reason to fight anymore.

Her face was smudged by make-up and the water did nothing to help. She refused to use any kind of soap as her eyes were already burning like a bitch. She pressed a towel to her face and once again, she felt a very nice, fresh smell. She needs to find out what the hell is going on. The small towel that was white a few minutes back is now black all over with most of Levy's make-up. She threw it on a rack, without actually looking where it lands.

She left the bathroom cursing at the dizziness that refused to go away. She needs to eat something, something that's called real food but Levy knows she can't swallow anything. Her stomach stopped working properly a while ago.

Levy's father was waiting for her in the living room while reading some papers. She stopped walking when she saw him. Levy hasn't seen her dad for days but she knows for sure he became a ruin just like her, dirty clothes, dirty hair, an unkempt beard and bloodshot eyes. Not anymore it seems. He looks like the man he was before she left them. He doesn't have a beard now, he wears a simple white shirt and his eyes are crystal clear. His hair looks nice and clean and pushed back. Last time she saw him strands of hair were covering his face, but the main question is: When was the last time she saw him?

He looked up as he felt her presence and his eyes widened for a moment. She looks awful and her make-up is all over her face. She understands.

"What do you want?" She asked as calmly as she could, but her voice doesn't remember the friendly, loving tone she once had.

He made a little gesture letting her know that he wants her to sit down. He put the papers he was reading down on the coffee table. Levy tried to read some of the words written on them but she gave up when her eyes refused to cooperate.

She sat down supporting her elbows with her knees. She closed her eyes trying to drive away the fainting sensation she had. She blocked any lifeless sound that tried to escape from her throat. Levy looked up and met her father's gaze.

He looked sad. She knows she doesn't look like the daughter he always had, but his eyes are the same. He doesn't see her in a different light. He looks at her like she didn't change one bit, like she's the same girl she was before she left them. Sadly, he's mistaken. She's not same and she will never be the same.

"Dear, we can't go on like this. YOU can't go on like this. You're ruining your life, Levy!" He spoke with a serious voice.

"That's why you wanted to talk to me? I thought you gave up when you saw that I didn't care about anything!" She already feels the anger surging. Her nervous system has been quite sensitive lately.

"Yes, Levy, that's why! It ends here! We both fell too deep into the darkness and we can't go on like this. We need to get to the surface. We can't destroy our lives just because your mother left us for a better one.."

"DON'T say that word!" She yelled without holding back and her eyes must look evil judging by her father's frightened expression. For Levy, the word and the being 'mother' does not exist anymore.

The man recovered fast though and tried to look as calm and warm as it is possible. He took a deep breath looking at her angry face.

"I'm sorry, Lev, I know how hard it was for you and I'm not blaming you for the way you are now. I also fell and gave up on everything for a while but I can't let you do this to yourself anymore. You're the only one I have and the only one I love with all my heart, kid. You chose to stay with me and I'm not going to let you regret that decision. My heart broke when I saw how deep you fell but I know it felt like the only way you were able to forget about her. I too.." He closed his eyes for a few seconds and his eyelids were strongly shut, like he was remembering his entire life. That's when Levy realised that her father still loves her. And then he opened his clear brown eyes.

"We need to start over. The book doesn't end here, we just went through a very tough chapter but it ends here. There's a new chapter waiting and I'm going to make sure you recover from all this."

He finished his speech while looking at his daughter with serious, determined eyes.

Levy started laughing like she never heard something so funny.

"Dad, you think that just because you cleaned the house, cut your hair and took a shower, everything is going to change? Nothing is going to change and I don't want to change. I'm perfectly fine the way I am now. It's the only way I can survive in this world. I don't want to start over and I sure as hell don't want to go back to the way I was before, when I tried to be like the person I hate the most." Her voice was as determined as the look on her father's face.

"Alright, you don't have to go back to the way you were before, but I can't accept the Levy you are now. You need to change. You need to start over more than I do. You said this new life of yours is how you survive, but look at yourself, kid!"

Levy rubbed her arms impatiently. She wanted this stupid conversation to end.

"I woke up, Levy. A few days ago I realised that I'm losing you, that you're losing yourself. The last time I got you out of prison I didn't even recognized you. I can't believe how easy it is for you to steal, to hurt people, to get drunk and high.. When was the last time you ate?" He asked in a very judgemental tone. He knows she can't answer that question, not without lying anyway.

"Yesterday!" She said quickly while looking at the floor.

"You're lying! You and those punks you hang out with do a lot of things but eating is not one of those things. Besides, you haven't been here for the last three days. When you came in this morning I thought something bad happened to you. You looked so weak and you don't look any better now."

Levy is boiling. What exactly does her father want? Why is he so worried now? She really doesn't need this from him. This morning? She doesn't remember what time it was, she only remembers one of her friends bringing her home since her phone was constantly ringing. Well, it was probably her father but she felt so weak that she went sleep right away.

Levy looked around the room trying to find a clock. When she saw one she realised it was close to 5 PM. So what the..? She was sure it was still morning and she was about to use that in her favour so he would let her go back to sleep.

"I don't want you to see those punks anymore. Starting tomorrow, you're into rehab and I'm going to make sure you'll never touch drugs again."

"Wait, what?!" The girl got up while forcing her lungs to scream.

"You think you can change me just because you changed overnight?! I'm perfectly fine the way I am, why is that so hard for you to understand?" To say Levy was full of rage is an understatement, but she soon realised it was a bad idea to get up so suddenly.

"You're perfectly fine, you say?! You can barely stand, child!" He caught her arm before her body decided to give up and that alone was a strong argument for his statement.

"I can stand just fine, thank you very much! You didn't care until today and that was fine by me. If you want to change, go ahead and do it but leave me out of it!" She yelled trying to get out of his grip and right after she succeeded her head started pounding and something cold touched her back. She fell to the ground and despite the strong arms that came to her aid and the frightened voice calling her name, the darkness was a lot more pleasant. The darkness was such a caring, loving host and she decided to make the light lose this battle.

* * *

A horrible pain seized her body and forced her to wake up. She never felt like this and she knows she needs a dose of something fast.

Levy opened her eyes and tried to get up only to feel two hands on her shoulders that forced her to lay down. She met her father's worried face and intense gaze.

"I need some.." Her voice was hoarse and lifeless. She didn't even care that she was asking her father for drugs, but she needed them. She felt awful, her brain full of weird images that weren't even hers.

"You need food." He ended that sentence for her.

"No! Look, I promise I'll stop starting tomorrow, just give me something right now. I feel like I'm going to die!"

"Well.. if the clock doesn't lie then it's already tomorrow. It's midnight so this means you stopped doing drugs, right?" His voice showed some amusement and that annoyed her immediately. She got up and despite the pounding in her head, she made her way to her room where she had some hidden substances in a drawer.

Her legs stopped moving when her dad caught her wrist.

"Let go, dammit!" She screamed trying leave the room but his large, strong hand didn't even budge.

"LEVY!" He screamed louder than she did. Actually, she never heard him scream like that.

"Let go! I hate you!" Her mouth was loud and clear although her brain wasn't cooperating much. But she needed those damn pills, she wasn't aware of anything else.

A short growl left the man's chest and Levy found herself on his shoulder before she even got the chance to realise what happened. She was desperate and when she's desperate she's strong but she's definitely not stronger than him.

He threw her on the couch and took a hold of her shoulders. She soon felt a wave of nausea.

"Dad, if you want me to live then give me those fucking pills." The poor girl closed her eyes in pain.

"I want you to live and that's why I'm giving you this."

Levy saw a bowl of soup beside her and her stomach immediately decided it's a bad idea. The smell was awful too.

"Take that thing away from me!" She screamed using what little force she had left.

"Lev, it's just food and you need it. Your poor body needs it. Stop thinking about drugs! As long as I'm alive you'll never touch those again." His serious voice annoyed her so much but she accepted the food since she had no other choice. She just hoped he'll let her go after she eats and maybe she'll be able to take some of the poison she has before she dies, dammit.

The problem is that even if she accepts the food, it doesn't mean her stomach will too. She tortured the poor thing with so many drugs and it clearly hates her now. The taste of the food was beyond awful. She knew the soup had some potatoes and some other vegetables in it but it tasted like a cardboard mixed with mud. The worst part came after the first gulp though. She felt powerful surges of vomit rising from her stomach. She didn't even know she had something in her stomach worth vomiting. Days and days have passed since she last ate something edible.

Her father helped her as much as he could. He took her to the bathroom where she spilled everything her stomach was holding. He held her arms like she was little kid, he washed her face and gave her some water to rinse her mouth.

Her body was dead, every single muscle she has was unable to react.

Even so, he forced her to finish the bowl of soup while he fed her patiently. She struggled for a good half an hour but the man looked calm and unfazed. When she finally finished eating, her body began to swing back and forth while she held her legs with her arms. She kept looking at the white carpet they had on the floor. It looked a lot like the substances she usually takes. She acted on instinct and started crawling towards the carpet but the one man who loves her with all his heart and soul helped her again. He put her back on the couch and the poor girl was going crazy. Levy looked at her father like he was wall she needed to take down in order to get the big prize. She only wanted a drop of power, just enough to defeat him and get to her room. Was she asking for too much?

"You're strong Levy, you'll overcome this. We'll be happy again, I promise you. Like I said, we need to start over and after you get back on your feet, we'll need to make our first steps. We have to change cities. New York is full of painful memories for us. We need to leave this place."

Levy looked at him with a straight face.

"Change cities?"

"Yes, I already sold this apartment and I also decided on city. I just need to find a house there."

"Wait a second! You're saying we're going to leave New York?" Levy didn't even know what to think. This came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I took care of everything. Soon you'll be the new student in Seattle." He said with a sincere smile.

"Seattle?! We're going to Washington?"

"Yes, dear."

"Why Seattle?"

He shrugged.

"It's a beautiful city. Why not?"

Levy's expression was unreadable. She just blinked a few times.

"It's still America, dad! You think that's enough to start over? Besides, I'm not leaving this place. I want to stay here." She was determined. She has a home here and friends that she likes, but most of all, she has her darkness which keeps her alive. She doesn't want a new place that might affect her already broken soul.

"We'll see about that!" Her father said with a subtle smile.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter.**

 **I originally thought of another couple for this story but I feel like Levy and Gajeel can rock this AU. I know Levy's a little (more) out of character but she's won't stay like this. God knows what I have in store for her. I mean, the lovers haven't even met yet.**

 **Also, I'm not a native english speaker so please inform me if you find mistakes in the story. I tried my best, I promise. I'm also quite tired so my brain might not be working properly (right now it's 4 AM where I live).**

 **Oh and by the way, I need a name for Levy's father. I was initially okay with Gildarts being Levy's dad in this story but I don't know. He's Cana's father and he should stay that way. So yeah, I need a name for this character. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears (eyes actually).**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I'll be waiting for your reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the views and reviews. It means a lot to me.**

 **I must warn you, Levy is going to change something about herself in this chapter, but it's not a permanent thing so don't worry.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Levy rolled down the window of the car and she felt a burning sensation in her eyes as the cold air hit them and left her breathless. It felt somehow pleasant though, it numbed all her thoughts and senses.

"We're almost there, Lev!" Levy's father spoke with a warm voice and a little smile was plastered on his face. She looked at him with a smile of her own although it wasn't a real smile, it was a forced one.

She was still dizzy from their recent flight and she only wished for a few hours of sleep in a warm bed. She's still trying to postpone the resigned realization that lies at the back of her head. She doesn't want to accept that she moved cities yet. The inner world she built when she was living in New York is gone now.

So the new chapter has officially begun. But the previous one ended quite painfully.

The last three weeks have been torture. The girl went into rehab, just like her father said she will and the young agitated soul of Levy McGarden went through hell during that time. Her addiction tortured her the whole time she was in the white empty room they put her in. There have been moments when she thought she completely lost her mind. Levy shudders just remembering this addiction that damaged her mind and the way it made her react.

Her imagination was going crazy, creating ghost versions of herself. All of them from the past.

 _"Levy! Levy dear, you need to eat." The nurse said with an authoritative voice, placing a tray of food in front of her._

 _"No. No, she doesn't let me. She says I'll get fat." The girl sobbed as she looked at a younger Levy, one that wasn't allowing her to eat._

 _"Levy, you're not fat, you look fine but you need to eat. The treatment won't work if you don't eat." The nurse used her sweet voice and brushed the girl's shoulder. But Levy felt perplexed as the other Levy sighed in a disappointed manner._

 _Another Levy was reading a book in a corner of the room. That was the Levy who loved school and learning and reading all day long. There was a time when she wanted to become a lawyer but the lawyers were the people that finalised the destruction of her family and now she hates them all._

 _Another Levy was pacing back and forth with a happy smile. She was wearing her mother's clothes. That was the Levy who idolised her mother. Another version of herself was dancing around the room with a lot of grace and elegance. That was the Levy who wanted to be a dancer but gave up on that dream when she started to believe that her height was a disadvantage._

 _All those girls were past versions of herself. They looked like the Levy from before and they did everything the Levy from before did. The real Levy was crying and swinging back and forth and gasping every five minutes, especially when all her ghosts looked at her with judgemental eyes and blamed her for everything that happened to her, including her parent's divorce._

Levy shuddered again at the memory. Those were some horrible moments she wished she could forget. She left the rehab three days ago, when all the ghosts decided to leave her alone and the need for drugs wasn't as strong anymore. Her body feels normal again, asking for edible food and liquids. She's not fully recovered but she's getting there slowly. Her behaviour hasn't changed though and she refuses to change. She's still distant and cold but she doesn't want a different personality. Maybe this new chapter in her life needs her to be like she is now. Who knows?

After a short but still tiring trip, Levy's father finally stopped the car. Levy got out of the vehicle and stretched her numb limbs.

"Welcome to your new home!" Her old man said with a happy voice.

Levy's brown eyes looked at the small beige house situated to her left. All the houses in the district have the same design, more or less. They are all two-story houses, each with a small balcony at the second floor. They also have front yards but every house has a specific fence although some of them are quite similar.

Levy's father took the luggage out of the car's trunk and carried them to their front door. Then he got in the car so he can drive it to the garage that was glued to the rest of the house. Levy stood in middle of the road looking at her father with perplexed eyes. Why did he do that? Why didn't he take the luggage out when the car was already in the garage?

Her questions were answered when she saw her father struggling to get out of the small room that was supposed to serve as a garage. He wouldn't have been able to get out of there if he had his hands full. So buying a bigger car is off the list of this new chapter.

The man started laughing amused by the situation. Levy rolled her eyes and made her way to the front door.

"Some help over here would be nice!" He muttered with a strained voice trying the close the door to the garage.

"Maybe it's garage for bicycles, dad. Looks like one to me." Levy spoke as her brown eyes analysed the small room. The girl searched her father's jacket until she found the key to the front door.

"Would you look at that. You barely started writing this new chapter and we already have our first problem." Levy said with a sarcastic voice. She opened the door to the house and went inside, leaving her father to deal with the car.

Levy entered the house with shy steps. The smell of fresh paint wasn't pleasant at all.

She doesn't like this new chapter so far. Her father wants a new start but it's not that easy. Washington is not that far away from New York. While Seattle might be a new undiscovered place for them, it's still not enough. A five-hour distance between the present and the past doesn't represent a big change. Levy and that woman still live in same country and the girl is pretty sure that moving to another planet wouldn't be enough either.

Washington is the old New York. How can she start from scratch with that piece of information in mind? Her father is not the brightest human being. Although Levy suspects there's a reason behind his decision that has nothing to do with her. Lately he's been checking his phone quite often and his subtle smiles are a bit too much for a man who wants to move cities and nothing more.

She analysed the living room that has their old couch, the TV and the furniture they bought for their apartment in New York. Her father took care of everything when she was in rehab.

"So.. You like it?" Her old man asked with a smile.

"Great change, dad. Everything is so different here." She replied in a sarcastic manner feeling quite irritated with his question.

"One question though.. Is this a new chapter? Or just a new page? I'm a character in this book so I need to know the course of action, don't you think?" She took her stuff and made her way to the small white stairs. She heard her father sighing.

Walking towards the stairs she caught a glimpse of their new kitchen. It looked quite spacious but it might have been the effect created by the white walls.

She climbed the stairs that helped her reach the second floor and inspected the long hallway which hosts three doors. One of the doors must lead to her room while the other two should lead to the bathroom and her dad's room. Levy knows that her room is the one with the balcony so looking at the way her new house is designed, she immediately found the door to her room. The one on the left.

She opened the door and stared. With a mute gasp she realised that her new room is a lot more spacious then she expected it to be. She has to make sure her father's room is just as big as hers.

The colour on the walls is a faded purple, not exactly Levy's favourite colour right now but it's good enough. She can't have black walls, not if her father is holding the brush. Her bed is not for just one person, but it's not for two people either. Two might fit on it if they try though. She glanced at her closet for a second and then she turned to look at her new desk that carries the weight of her old computer. She also has a big comfortable armchair in a corner of the room.

Levy took a deep breath still observing the new space. Her eyebrows move upward as she realises that this new room she has doesn't remind her of her old room at all. The only object her father brought from New York is the computer but it's been months since she last used it, she's not even sure if it still works.

The balcony wasn't the most spacious one she's seen but it was nice enough. She was able to feel the fresh air that travelled the second floor.

She decided to leave the balcony's glass doors open after moving aside the white and almost transparent curtains. A small portion of Seattle served as beautiful panorama for Levy.

* * *

School starts tomorrow, last year of high school.. terrifying thought for her. So many new people and new faces. She was getting angry just imagining their curious stares. She missed her old gang. She hasn't seen them in weeks but she'll use the small distance she has to travel as an advantage. A five-hour trip is nothing for her if that means she'll get to see the people who saved her life.

She got used to her new home quite fast, although her room is missing a few things. She decorated her walls with some old posters but she ripped them off the second they reminded her of her old room.

She's a stranger to Seattle so she refused to leave the house. Especially since she knows she might get lost. Her direction sense is not exactly praiseworthy.

Even so, she needs a change. A big one that counts for her. So far she moved cities and surrounded herself with things that don't hold any memories. She wants to change something about herself now, but it has to be something that won't affect her personality.

Levy was pacing her room trying to think of something she could do. After a while her throat created an exasperated moan as she let her back hit the floor. Some blue strands covered her face and entered her mouth in the process. She spat them out when the flavour of the shampoo she used invaded her taste buds. She should cut her hair one of these days.

And then it hit her.

She got up in a second and looked in the mirror that was attached to her closet. She played with her hair for a minute or two. For the first time in months Levy realised how long her hair is. The waves of blue hair embraced half her back.

"Should I cut it?" She asked out loud. She kind of likes how long hair looks on her. Besides, if she cuts her hair she'll resemble the Levy who idolised her mother. With that in mind she erased the idea from her head. She kept looking in the mirror as if it'll give her a new idea.

And it did.

With a sly smile she gathered her phone, keys and wallet and flew out the door.

Her father wasn't home. Perfect. He's probably still looking for a job. That thought made her feel bad. They still need money and Levy is old enough to assume some responsibilities. She'll have to look for a job too.

The car was in the garage. Her father left without it hoping it might determine Levy to go out.

Well, that worked like a charm. He was able to fit the car in the small room but he had to get rid of a rack that took a lot of space in the back.

Being the tiny girl she is, it was easy for her to get to the car. However, the problem came when she tried to open the door. She had to be careful not to slam it on the wall since the space was so tight in there. Why didn't he just leave the car outside? There are no thieves in the neighbourhood. People go to sleep leaving their front doors unlocked. Levy likes to look out the window when she can't sleep and she's seen a lot open balconies and windows. The district she lived in before wasn't as safe but at least it was a bit more exciting there. This one is boring as hell, full of married couples and old people. There's only one woman who likes to think of her window as a source for entertainment, spying on people all day long.

Levy started the car and left the garage carefully. She had no idea where she was going but she'll find a market somewhere in the city. She would've called her dad but she decided against it. He would ask too many questions.

Levy was surprised to find out how lively Seattle really is. It resembled her old neighbourhood and that made her laugh.

After half an hour of pointless driving she finally found a market that looked promising. She opened the door with determined movements and went to look through the racks, her target: hair dye.

She can't decide on a colour though. Black sounds good but it's too common. She doesn't think red or blonde will suit her and blue is not an option obviously. She looked at the boxes for a good ten minutes until she said "Fuck it!" and opted for a light grey. A weird choice but it's a change. She bought two boxes just to make sure. With the length of her hair one box is not enough.

When she got home she parked the car outside. She refuses to deal with that stupidly small garage.

* * *

Standing still in front of the mirror they have in the bathroom, Levy questioned her decision. Is she ready for this? She made changes to her body before but she never dyed her hair. A few months back she got a tattoo on her upper back — a pair of black, delicate angel wings and in between them two words that read "Wild Angel" — a nickname she'll never forget. She had another one on her ankle, a small bracelet made of thorns. The girl is quite proud of her tattoos and she wanted more. She'll think of a tattoo design one of these days.

Levy took a deep breath and opened the hair dye boxes. If she was brave enough to get a tattoo, dyeing her hair should be nothing.

The whole process has been pretty clumsy. Levy had no idea what she was doing and she never would've have thought that long hair can be such a pain in the neck. She just hopes she didn't miss any blue strands. A combination between grey and blue would be too weird.

As Levy waited for the hair dye to do it's magic, she grabbed a piece of cloth and cleaned the bathroom. The whole place was covered in grey substance. It took her a good thirty minutes to finish cleaning.

When she washed her hair she caught a glimpse of it. It looked almost white. She really hopes all of it has the same colour or she might get stuck with nicknames like Cruella De Seattle or worse.

She closed her eyes when she positioned herself in front of the mirror in her room and took the towel off her head. She slowly opened one eye and then both of them widened as the shock left her speechless. Her blue hair was no more but the colour wasn't like the one on the box either. It looked like a very light greyish cyan. Doesn't really matter. It's still a beautiful colour. Levy jumped around the room feeling proud of this new change.

* * *

The alarm on Levy's phone had the most annoying sound in the world. Her hand searched the nightstand aimlessly but the sound stopped before her fingers reached the black device. Her eyes opened lazily and brown pupils came into view. Her hair is a mess, her blanket is covering the floor and not her body and her limbs were stretched in what looked like a very painful position.

She got up from her bed and she had to double check her reflection in the mirror. The light cyan strands made her go into panic mode for a split second. Then it all came back. She actually went through with her crazy idea. And everything is about to get even crazier.

The girl wanted to sleep for a few more hours but it's not an option. Not today. She went to the bathroom and opted for a cold shower since it might help with her numb muscles. She also rinsed her hair and the clear water turned grey.

"What a cheap watercolor.." She muttered through closed teeth.

When she was done with the shower and she felt a bit of energy surging through her body, she decided to start her transformation. Well, not really. She's not going to act or dress a certain way just to please her new classmates and teachers. They're going to meet the real thing. The real Levy McGarden.

She brushed her teeth, dried her hair, applied some lipstick and mascara and left the bathroom in a hurry. She never applies too much make-up, mostly because she doesn't need it. Luckily she never had to worry about black spots, pimples or bags under the eyes. She never had them.

Putting together an outfit proved to be the real challenge for Levy. It took her twenty minutes to decide. She chose a black crop top with long sleeves, jean shorts and a pair of black flats. She looks decent and pretty. Levy avoids clothes that cover too much skin. She's short so skirts and shorts work better for her. Her long, wavy, pale cyan hair looks good and she decided to keep it down. She threw a black leather backpack on her shoulder, a delicate silver necklace around her neck and left the room after taking a deep breath.

Her father was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Good morn.." His throat stopped working and he almost dropped the bowl of cereals he was holding.

"Good morning, dad." She said amused. She took a seat at the table and smiled. He didn't see her hair last night. She fell asleep before he got home.

"Levy, what did you do to your hair?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes widened.

"I think it's called hair dyeing. You don't like it?" Levy asked him with an amused smile. She took a bite from an apple she found in the small basket on the table and played with a few strands of hair.

Her father sighed feeling defeated. He knows there's nothing he can say to her and Levy really likes her new look.

"Eat your cereals. I'll give you a ride." He said after he sat down beside his daughter.

"No way. I'm not a child any.."

"I don't wanna hear it, Lev!" He spoke while pointing his index finger at her.

"I can drive too, you know." She said calmly trying to get her way.

"I need the car today, sorry."

"Then I'll take a bus!"

"Why are you acting like this? Don't tell me you'd feel embarrassed to be seen with your old man. Is that it?" He raised one eyebrow and smiled playfully at his daughter.

They exchanged a few cheeky glances and Levy sighed. Her father looks like a teenager. So when he decides to act like one it's just too much for her.

"You're lucky you're hot." She backed down. She got up from her chair and made her way to the front door.

"What? What's that supposed to mean? What if I wasn't hot? By the way, you didn't finish eating, kid!" He yelled. She was already outside.

"I'm not hungry. Just get moving, I don't want to be late. That would draw too much attention."

It's true that Levy's dad is a sexy man and even if it is a bit embarrassing for a senior to be brought to school by her father, the girl knows her old man can really make women of all ages swoon, teenage girls included.

He got out of the house and locked the front door. He was muttering something about his daughter not letting him eat which amused Levy. She giggled when she saw his pout. Levy got in the car and she observed her father for a few seconds. Black t-shirt, hair pushed back, sharp features. The perfect Armani model.

"Why are you staring at me like that, kid?" His face looked so upset that it made Levy burst into giggles.

"You're sexy."

Oh, shit. She didn't mean to say that out loud. But the look on his face was priceless.

His smile was blinding and so was his ego.

"I know, right?" He said playfully and winked. Levy rolled her eyes and kept giggling. At this rate she won't make it to school in time. A while ago she used to have this kind of conversations with her.. well, not with her dad.

The road to school took less than fifteen minutes and Levy was starting to get anxious.

"Good luck!" The man said with an encouraging smile. The car stopped in front of a huge building. It looked nothing like her old high school. This institution looked like a prison.

"Yeah, thanks." She whispered before getting out of the vehicle.

"I'll pick you up when the classes are over, alright?"

"Yeah." She said without actually thinking that answer through. The moment she stepped foot on the campus, all eyes turned on her. She tried to keep calm. She ignored all the stares and entered the enormous building.

The hallways are full of people, just like the campus. How many students go to this damn high school? Anyway, she needs to find an office or a secretary who can give her a school schedule.

Levy felt like slapping herself when she realised she was looking for an office that was right in front of her eyes. She pushed the massive door open and the soft strands decorating her face were pushed back by the air conditioner that came into view.

The room is spacious, it only has a desk, a few small drawers and a waiting area with a few chairs. The windows are huge and the amount of sunlight bother Levy's eyes so she squeezed them shut for a few seconds.

The school map that is glued to one of the walls confirms just how big the institution is and Levy is sure she was going to get lost.

Levy saw a girl sitting down on a waiting chair and the stranger smiled warmly when their eyes met. She didn't smile back but she sat down beside her and turned her attention towards the desk where a guy talked to a middle-aged woman.

"But I signed up for this biology class." The boy hissed at the poor woman. He must have braces.

"You signed up for too many classes. I'm sorry but you can't take this one." The woman spoke with an exasperated voice.

"But it's not fair, I studied biology three years in a row. You can't do this to me." He raised his voice.

"I, personally, can't do anything for you. Talk to the principal."

"I'm not leaving this room until you sign me up for that class." He said with determination.

Levy feels irritated with his attitude. His day might become even worse if he doesn't back down because Levy is losing her patience.

The argument kept going for five more minutes and that's when she had enough.

She got up with angry movements and girl beside her watched her with wide eyes.

"Excuse me, Einstein. You're not the only one who has stuff to do here." She said to him, feeling one of her eyebrows twitching.

"Wait for your turn." The nerd hissed.

Levy got closer to the guy and looked him in the eyes. She might be shorter than him but she's definitely scarier.

"If you want to dissect a frog then go find a puddle. Before I'll dissect you." She growled and his eyes widened in fear.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I'll come back l-later.." He stuttered and felt the room in a hurry.

Levy felt proud but perplexed. Was she really that scary? The woman started laughing and clapped with a smile.

"Thank you. I had no idea what to do with him. That boy is something else. Some students don't study at all and he studies too much."

Levy giggled.

"Sure, don't mention it."

"Is there something I can do for you, dear?" The woman asked her with a wide smile. Levy looked back at the other girl.

"She got here before I did, so.." Levy pointed towards the girl with long pink hair and vivid pink eyes.

The strange girl smiled again and got up from her seat.

"No, I can't. You earned the right to go first. I've been here for twenty minutes, waiting five more minutes won't kill me." The girl had a big smile plastered on her face.

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I insist."

How annoying. Levy's being nice to someone for the first time in months and she's rejected. That'll teach her.

"Girls, are you Levy McGarden and Meredy Milkovich?" The middle-aged woman asked curiously.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"I knew it. You're the new students here. Well, here are your schedules." The woman said politely.

"I'm Meredy, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Levy."

"Oh, what a cute name!"

* * *

"Do we have any classes together?" Meredy asked after they left the office. Levy hoped not as she looked at the paper in her hand. This chick's happy aura is too much her. And she talks a lot.

"Well, I have a lot of history, French and Latin classes in my schedule.."

"Oh, that's too bad. I don't have many of those." Meredy said with a sad voice.

"Sorry!" Levy replied as she thanked God in her mind.

The entire morning has been chaotic for Levy. First day of school means no classes so she had nothing to do but walk around the institution like a lost puppy with a very talkative Meredy on her heels. She was looking for her locker but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oh, I found mine!" The pink-haired girl chirped happily.

 _Great_ , Levy thought. She doesn't like how her pink hair stands out more than her light cyan hair. But a pale blueberry is better than a walking beet.

"Mine must be on the other side." She felt relieved knowing their lockers aren't close or next to each other.

She was concentrated on the lockers when a powerful pressure made her hit the floor. She bumped into someone. Great, just great. Typical for the new comer.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" A guy with a hoarse yet gentle voice asked her as he helped her up.

She looked at him and saw a boy with dark red hair, really sharp features and beautiful purple eyes.

"Let me help you." He said as he grabbed her backpack from the ground.

"Thank you." She said with a small voice.

"No problem." He smiled kindly although it looked playful somehow.

"Do you know where's the locker with the number 672?" Levy asked while staring at his gorgeous eyes.

"Well, it should close to mine. My locker is number 669." He said analysing some of the blue lockers just like Levy was doing before she ran into him and made a fool of herself.

He grabbed her hand and Levy followed his lead without complaints. A few steps ahead and she finally found it. Damn locker. The code for it should be 3095, at least that's what the woman she met earlier that day told her. She needs to associate that number to something, before her brain decides to forget it.

She opened it and all her textbooks were inside the locker. She threw her backpack in there after she searched it for a bottle of water and then closed the door to the locker with a bang.

"Erik, where are you?" She heard a voice behind her and turned towards the sound.

The guy she bumped into was still around. What if he saw her code? She should be more careful.

"I'm here. I just bumped into the new student."

How does he know she's new? Well, it's pretty easy to assume that. A normal student wouldn't wonder the hallways while looking at all the locker numbers.

"Yeah, I already heard. Hi there, I'm Hibiki." The other guy smiled and reached out his hand. His features weren't as sharp as Erik's but still prominent. His body was lean and he seemed quick on his feet. He must be a member of the football team. His light brown hair looks really soft and the colour of his eyes is a really dark shade of magenta.

"Levy." She said with a subtle smile.

"Where were you? You missed the funniest thing ever, I swear." A girl suddenly showed up and she was laughing with a passion but she stopped when she saw Levy.

"Who's she?" She asked curiously, a faint smile present on her lips.

"This is Levy, the new student." Erik answered.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Juvia." She politely reached out her hand.

"I'm Levy, nice to meet you too." Levy accepted her gesture and tried to offer her a sincere smile.

"I'm sorry for.. earlier. But I just heard the cheerleaders talking about the sexiest guy in our school. Trust me, as long as you have that you don't need a TV to entertain you." Juvia laughed.

Levy laughed too.

"I think I know what you're talking about."

"So they were talking about me, huh?" Hibiki ran a hand through his hair as he said that.

"Yeah, you wish." Juvia shoved him lightly making everyone laugh.

"Levy? Lev?"

Levy heard Meredy's voice. The poor girl looked scared and lost.

She introduced her to her new friends and her eyes sparkled with delight. Her outfit consisted of a pink top, tight jeans and nude flats. She's pretty, she's like a sweet doll but she's a bit too sweet for Levy. Juvia on the other hand is perfect combination of sweet, sexy and badass. She is wearing a short, blue summer dress that compliments her skin and matches her eyes and hair. Her killer legs are on display and her black flats look almost like Levy's. She seems funny and a bit rebellious. Perfect. A girl she can get along with.

"Okay, since we don't have any classes today, why don't we go outside? I'm sure it's nicer out there." Everyone agreed with Erik's idea.

* * *

The campus is still full people and they barely found an empty area. All of them laid on the soft grass since the benches were all taken. Some students stared at them, well, mostly at Levy. Why is she the center of attention? Meredy's pink hair is screaming "Look at me!"

"The weather is so nice." Meredy purred as the sunlight warmed up her body and everyone agreed.

The weather really is nice and the warm air breezes feel amazing. Levy closed her eyes and stretched her limbs. She felt spoiled by the wind and the sunshine. She tried to relax and enjoy the silence for a few minutes but she realised that won't be happening when she heard some powerful noises: loud music, loud rumble and car engines.

Levy opened her eyes and investigated the campus. Where's all that noise coming from? She stared with her lips parted in a shocked manner as four incredibly beautiful cars parked right by the campus. All the vehicles look like they've been ripped from a car race movie. The engines are growling like a pack of jaguars. Levy couldn't distinguish the brands of the vehicles but all them are sport cars. Three of them are sporting some amazing colours and drawings but the fourth car stands out the most since it's all black.

All the cars are eye-catching but the people who got out of them are even more noticeable.

A group that has about ten people is now the center of attention. All the students fell silent and Levy had to make sure they didn't vanish into thin air.

"The celebrities have finally arrived." She heard Hibiki's annoyed voice. Levy looked at him for a second before looking back at the new group.

Loud music is blasting from the black car but no one came out of it yet.

"C'mon Gajeel, it's school time." A guy with black hair screamed over the music as he hit the hood of the black car lightly. Everyone in the group started laughing.

Finally, one of the doors opened and a girl pale cyan hair got out of the car. Light cyan hair? Seriously? She's already getting on Levy's nerves and she doesn't even know the girl. Her attitude says "diva" and her outfit screams "whore".

The other door, that's on the driver's side, opened in a flash and people started whispering but fell silent once again when the driver stopped the music. Levy can only hear her pulse pounding in her ears.

And then he got out.

The air got stuck in her lungs. How is that even possible? She took a deep breath to reassure herself that she's still alive. The guy travelled the distance to the other side of his car and leaned against it with a cunning smile on his face. Her brown eyes analysed him from head to toe. His muscles are so defined and not even his black shirt can hide them. He's tall, well-build and his face is decorated with piercings that make him look dangerous and mysterious. Shivers travelled down Levy's body and not because she was scared.

The corners of his mouth went up and his fanged smile almost stopped Levy's frenetic heart-beating. She wants to look somewhere else but it's not possible. Her eyes can't leave his body.

His black jeans look incredibly good on him. His wild, black hair is longer then Levy's but it suits him. Two strands are covering his cheeks in a breath-taking way and his black bandana completes his all-black look. He ran a hand through his long hair and Levy bit her lower lip. For some reason her brain thought of disheveled sex hair and his looked exactly like that. Levy closed her eyes to stop that thought from going any further.

She knows now who's the sexiest guy in her school.

The chick with light cyan hair, just like Levy's, put her hand on his shoulder and he immediately grabbed her hip and smashed their lips together. She leaned her weight on him and grabbed a hold of his wild hair. Levy feels irritated although she has no idea why. Why can't she just look somewhere else?

"Who are these people?" Meredy asked with a faint voice. Her eyes look like they might pop out of her head soon and Levy prays that her expression doesn't look the same.

"They are the celebrities of our school. The gang that no one dares to disturb. They think they're so cool just because they participate in a lot of illegal street racing events and get high whenever they want." Hibiki said irritated.

Drugs? Sound good already, although it should sound bad for the new Levy.

"The leader is that guy in all-black, Gajeel."

Levy blinked.

"Gajeel?" She whispered his name and remembered that someone said it earlier.

"Yeah but they call him The Demon. The demon of the streets." Hibiki continued.

Levy looked at him again. The thirsty diva he kissed a few minutes ago is caressing his hair. His face doesn't say Gajeel but it certainly says demon. A demon that can devour you whole.

He's not treating the girl beside him like she's his girlfriend. She looks more like a trophy, like a jewelry he won. He enjoys her body and her company but nothing more. He slapped her butt lightly and then he pushed her aside like she means nothing to him. Seriously. Who is this guy?

He turned to look at one of his friends. A guy with pink hair. It's a weird hair colour for a man but it suits the boy. Just like the leader, he is sporting a fanged smile.

Gajeel or.. The Demon as they say, has his arms crossed and that makes his muscles even more prominent. He's different from the rest, he's surrounded by a very serious aura. He's smiling but not like the others. That smile of his confirms his leader status.

Levy's friends decided to ignore the celebrities and make some small talk but she isn't listening to them and neither is Meredy. They are both staring at the famous group.

All of a sudden the smile on the demon's face disappeared and he looks even more intimidating when he's serious. For a few moments his eyes looked empty but then they turned towards Levy in a split second. Their eyes met and Levy stopped breathing. She felt goosebumps all over her body.

She can't move a single muscle. She can't even blink under his gaze. A gaze so intense even from a considerable distance. His eyes are hypnotic. She can't look away. Why can't she look away? Levy knows that Meredy is looking at him too but Gajeel is only looking at Levy, his burning stare too serious for comfort. He looks determined to paralyze every cell in her body with just his eyes.

* * *

 **And here it is** **, the second chapter.**

 **Sorry if you found any mistakes (please tell me if there are any), like I said, I'm not a native speaker of english.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially with all these cool characters. Now we've got Gajeel, Juvia, Erik (Cobra), Meredy, Hibiki and a little bit of Natsu.**

 **I haven't decided on a name for Levy's father yet but I read the reviews and James McGarden doesn't sound bad at all. I'd still like some suggestions though.**

 **Third chapter coming soon. :)**


End file.
